1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for electronic stability control of a vehicle and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for electronic stability control of a vehicle capable of controlling a vehicle by steering rear wheels of the vehicle, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a system for electronic stability control of a vehicle refers to a system for ensuring a driving stability of a vehicle by controlling a driving force and a braking force of the vehicle at an adhesion limit between a tire and a road surface.
Such a system for electronic stability control system of a vehicle controls a driving force and a braking force to prevent understeer in which a vehicle is pushed outside of a desired trajectory, or oversteer in which a turning radius is rapidly reduced due to an undesired increase of a turning speed.
In a situation of understeer, a compensated moment acting toward the inside of a vehicle is generated by applying a braking force to inner rear wheels, and in a situation of the oversteer, a compensated moment acting toward the outside of a vehicle is generated by applying a braking force to outer front wheels.
Such a compensated moment is calculated based on a difference between an actual turning speed of a vehicle detected through a turning speed sensor and a desired turning speed calculated according to a vehicle model.
However, since the vehicle stability control is performed only using a braking force, a great amount of braking force is needed at the time of unstable behavior of a vehicle, and a driver interference greatly occurs, so that the driving pleasure is lowered.